The state of the art includes wallets equipped with an appropriate compartment to contain coins and traditional purses in which the coins are kept haphazardly.
However, when using such wallets and purses there is often the problem of recognizing and finding the coins quickly, since the user has to look for the individual coin to be used for payment among all the other coins which are mixed with it, which entails a waste of time and various difficulties; moreover, especially in the case of a considerable quantity of coins, there is the difficulty of verifying immediately if the coin required is there or not.
These disadvantages are more of a problem when there are a lot of coins, of different values but similar in size and in the writing impressed thereon, or when one is in a foreign country with coins one is not used to using.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,420 describes a pocket device to contain and distribute pills, wherein the pills are housed in relative seatings arranged radially with respect to a circular base and cover. There is also an expulsion device which rotates with respect to the base and cover and is equipped with elastic means to expel the pill selected on each occasion.
However, the device described in U.S. Pat. No. '420 is not suitable to contain, and facilitate finding and removing, a plurality of coins divided according to value and piled up in the relative seatings.
The present Applicant has devised ad embodied this invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain further advantages.